1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to production testing of wireless communication systems.
2. Related Art
As the number and uses of wireless communication systems increase, it has become increasingly important to the manufacturers of such systems to perform production testing of the wireless transceivers embedded in such systems in a more time-efficient manner. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical test setup includes a device under test (DUT) 100, test equipment 102, and a computer 104. The DUT 100 is operatively coupled to the test equipment 102 and the computer 104 via interfaces 106 and 108, respectively. The test equipment 102 and the computer 104 are operatively coupled via interface 110.
The computer 104 controls the testing of the DUT 100. More specifically, the computer 104 runs production test software that controls the DUT 100 through interface 108. Typically, the computer 104 will control the DUT 100 to operate in a particular mode for testing a particular feature of the DUT 100. When in the particular mode, the DUT 100 communicates with the test equipment 102 via interface 106. The test equipment 106 measures data based on the communication with the DUT 100 operating in the particular mode. The computer 104 collects and analyses the measured data from the test equipment 102.
In one known embodiment, the computer 104 controls the test in a sequential manner as shown in the timing diagram of FIG. 2. The computer 104 starts the test by issuing a start test signal to the test equipment 102 at time 200. The test equipment 102 starts testing the DUT 100 at time 202. The test equipment 102 interacts with the DUT 100 and acquires test data based on the interaction during time 204. The test equipment 102 sends the computer 104 a message indicating that the measured data has been acquired at time 206. The computer 104 subsequently sends a retrieve data signal to the test equipment 102 at time 208. The data is transferred from the test equipment 102 to the computer 104 at time 210. The computer 104 begins to analyze the data at time 212. During time 214, the computer 104 analyzes the data. Once the computer 104 has finished analyzing the data at time 216, the computer 104 can issue a second start test signal at time 218 to start a second test of the DUT 100.
In a similar manner, the test equipment 102 starts testing the DUT 100 at time 220. The test equipment 102 interacts with the DUT 100 and acquires test data based on the interaction during time 222. The test equipment 102 sends the computer 104 a message indicating that the measured data has been acquired at time 224. The computer 104 subsequently sends a retrieve data signal to the test equipment 102 at time 226. The data is transferred from the test equipment 102 to the computer 104 at time 228. The computer 104 begins to analyze the data at time 230. During time 214, the computer 104 analyzes the data.
As shown, using conventional testing systems and methods, time efficiency is limited by controlling the DUT 100 rather than by measuring data based on the communication between the DUT 100 and the test equipment 102. Therefore, it is desirable, among other things, to provide a more time efficient system and method for testing wireless communication systems.